The Married Life
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: "I've never fallen in love with a man before." "You don't have the opportunity to search for someone because you're married now." "Hey, why not try to get to know the guy? I mean you're kind of stuck together forever." "So what are your favorite foods?" "My own cooking." "You aren't making this easy." "How about steak for dinner?" "I'm a vegetarian." "I want a divorce." "So do I."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspired by a Buzz Feed video about single people getting married for a week xD so ya... it's basically a story about Karma and Manami getting married as pretty much complete strangers to each other and then maybe... eventually... falling in love with each other xD Prepare for some border-line M rated moments, a little bit of fan-service here and there, and ALL THE AWKWARDNESS of getting to know each other (the characters that is) xD

I hope that you enjoy this story xD

 **The Married Life**

In the twenty one years that I have been alive, never have I once even been interested in someone of the opposite gender - in a romantic, or sexual way that is. But I'm not into girls. Trust me, my friends have tried to set me up with girls and boys before, and failed. For some reason, it's like I have this immunity against all of those mushy, warm and tingly feelings that come with a little something called 'love'.

And now.. I am getting married to a man who I don't even know. It was my father's idea to arrange my marriage to his old high school friend Akabane's son, Karma. Of course, father convinced his friend that this marriage could tie their families together, allowing the Akabanes to manage the financial area of my father's hotel company, giving them a fifty percent profit.

It was the perfect deal. Both get a new 'heir', and business partner while becoming rich off of each other while still actually finding the other person pleasant outside of business, therefore fortifying their trust with an almost 0 percent chance of betraying each other and going separate ways.

If only I could be happy, and not scared shitless of this mysterious man I'm marrying. I've only seen a picture of him so far. He's got fiery red hair, and piercing copper coloured eyes. From what I'm told, his name fits him all too well. No one will tell me anything more than that. I can only assume that he's all about trouble. A bad person.

Mother wouldn't let me marry someone she thought to be bad. That's all the reassurance I need to go through with this. Because it's what they want, I just have to suck it up, repeat what the pastor says, say I do, suffer through a kiss in front of everyone I know and- oh god I'm terrified.

"You look beautiful!"

I jump, opening my eyes, blinking a few times at my reflection in the mirror. Behind me is my mother, and a few bridesmaids, my best friends Yukiko and Akari. My mother is dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, smiling proudly. "You're getting married! Oh, are you nervous?"

"Mm, just a little bit." I smile, turning around in my chair.

Akari is doing my hair, pinning up curls with bobby pins and rearranging them again. Yukiko finishes painting my nails on one hand, and then moves onto my other hand. Today is the special day, and my best friends are going all out, making me look like a princess and gushing over how beautiful I'll look once I'm in the dress.

The dress. I grimace, thinking about how I'm going to have to put it on, and put on.. heels. Those pointy little stilts that slip onto a ladies feet, meant to test her sense of balance and pain endurance. Ugh.

"Don't worry, before you know it, the ceremony will be over, five years will have passed and you'll have a little one running around your house!" Mother sighed, smiling at me. "You used to be my precious little angel - you still are, but now you're leaving the nest and building your own with your husband-to-be Karma."

"Right," I smiled cheerfully. "I can't wait!"

Actually I could. But..to put a damper on my own mother's good mood would be absolutely horrible. So I'll just act excited and bubbly for now. Who knows, maybe this man will be the one who makes my heart flutter?

Yeah right.

"There, hair and make-up done!" Yukiko and Akari giggle, turning the chair around, so I once again faced the mirror. My hair's been curled, and put half-up, and my make-up is really light.. pretty.

"Thank you," I smile at them both.

"Oh, let's put you into the dress now!"

"How much time do we have left?"

"An hour - maybe two."

Oh boy, now comes the dress.

A pure white dress, strapless with a heart shaped top covered in sparkles, while the bottom is a ball gown style with silver silk stitched in the hem. Matched with a pair of white, three inch heels, diamond earrings and a veil of course.

By the time I've finished getting into my dress and the horrible heels, it's almost time for the wedding. The girls get their bridesmaid dresses on, light blue dresses, short with heart shaped tops as well, and a tulip bottom, meant to compliment their figures. Lastly, we have the flowers - white carnations.

"Come on, it's time to go!" Akari exclaims excitedly, grabbing my hand. "We need to go downstairs, and meet with the groomsmen."

The girls giggle, chatting away as we exit the room and walk down stairs to just outside of the chapel. My father is waiting there, and he smiles at me, offering his arm. He looks happy, but I can't help but feel that he's sad as well. I wonder what he's thinking?

"Count to five after Nagisa and I go through the doors, and then make your entrance! Just like we've practiced." Akari whispers, giving my hand a squeeze. She stands beside Nagisa, a blue haired man, the groom's best man, and they go through the doors.

It's starting already, and I hardly even noticed. Oh, now I've got a sick feeling in my stomach. It's like when you're on a roller coaster, as you reach the highest point the tension rises as you just wait for the fall downhill, and there's just a slight pause before suddenly your insides are trying to catch up with the rest of your body... Ugh. I want this roller coaster ride to end quickly and painlessly.

Father and I are walking down the aisle now, and the people in the pews stand, and the groom at the alter turns around to face this way. He's rather tall - taller than father, and has brilliant red hair slicked back. His eyes are even fiercer than I imagined, they're lively, and more golden than coppery - or maybe it's just the sunlight pouring through the windows that makes them appear that way. His smile... it's wide, forced, passive maybe?

Father let's go of my arm, and now I'm standing beside this guy. No, tension building, roller coaster, waiting for the drop.

"Do you, Akabane Karma take Okuda Manami to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Oh god his voice.

His voice is smooth, low, gentle. It sends shivers down my spine.

"-your lawfully wedded husband?"

Crap. Paying attention now.

"I d-do."

Shit, now I am stuttering. I got rid of that habit years ago, and now it's resurfacing at the worst possible time. Ok, slow down. Pay attention, say your words slowly. Take a deep breath, and forget about the two hundred people watching you. Easier said than done.

"Repeat after me,"

And now we're repeating vows to each other.

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

I take my turn and repeat those over-used vows, put on the rings and then..

"You may now kiss the bride."

He lifts the veil, and he kisses me.

I've got to say, that it was nice. Soft, warm. Kind of weird, because it's my first time trying it. But I think he clearly knows what he's doing, because within seconds I feel dizzy and breathless as he pulls away.

Pretty soon he's taken my hand is running down, dragging me along beside him.

Holy crap, I am now married to a guy I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't expect so many people to like this.. but thank you. I wish I could say I did my best, but this chapter is.. Idk, it's been a while since I actually tried to work on it so it feels weird for me. If you've read any of my other works then you know that there's differences in quality, perspective, style, etc from story to story. Criticism is appreciated; I want to become a better writer and understand the areas that I need to improve in :)

 **The Married Life**

To put things into perspective, I am Bambi on ice when it comes to dancing. I don't know what I should be doing so I copy whatever moves people are using around me and try to play it cool; but I am not a cool person when it comes to dancing. I slip, I fall, I step on people's feet, I make an utter fool of myself.

And things only get worse when I'm dancing in heels. My feet are wobbly and I feel like I'm going to twist my ankle or otherwise fall sideways. Now normally I'd have my two best friends beside me who make everything fun and cover up for all of my tripping and awkward dance moves - but they are dancing with their dates. Things can't get worse for me.

Oh wait, yes they can. It's a wedding, and that means that the bride and groom have to have a dance together in which everyone has their eyes on their every move. Come one, come all, watch Manami severely injure her partner's feet after only four hours of marriage and knowing each other! God, I'm becoming cynical about this whole thing. Smile smile, try to be more graceful than you are right now.

I jump, feeling two hands rest on my shoulders from behind. The person leans forward, his mouth close to my ear as he whispers, "Relax, you're visibly tensing up."

Karma.

God dammit, his voice keeps making me shiver and I want it to stop!

Turning about to face him I look up at him and he smiles, offering a hand as the music for a slow dance starts to play. I take his hand, and we start to move, and as soon as we do I step on his feet by accident.

He mutters something underneath his breath, and pulls me closer to him so that he can place a kiss on my cheek.

"There's no use in trying so hard if you have two left feet. Don't worry about following the steps, just shuffle your feet a bit and let me lead." he whispers before pulling back.

My face grows hot and I look down, unsure of whether he's trying to help me out or just doesn't want me to harm him and make a fool of us. Either way, I try and take his advice, and with every little stumble I make he somehow manages to smooth it over.

Soon the dance is over and we're back at our table.

"Thank you, for helping me out Karma - a-and, I'm really sorry I injured you."

"No, don't apologize." he says waving it off. "You're making it sound like you gave me a sucker punch or something."

"You gave him a sucker punch?" a burly looking man with black hair approaches our table and grins at me. "You're totally dominating the whole Mrs. Akabane role!"

"Eh? No, no I didn't sucker punch him!" I say quickly shaking my head.

"Oi, Terasaka, who invited you?" Karma asks dully, serving to anger the man.

" _You_ did!"

"Ah, right I needed a boulder to hold off the paparazzi." Karma says, snapping his fingers. "Thank you for coming!"

He's not friendly at all. I wasn't expecting him to act like this. Is this how he would treat everyone?

"Whatever!" Terasaka turns to me and leans over the table, green eyes staring hard at me. "Listen, this guy's a real sadistic jerk. He'll get you to do dirty things, and if ya don't like it feel free to step up and kick him in the balls. He's a devil who deserves to be knocked down a few pegs, so don't feel too bad, ya hear?"

My husband. A sadistic jerk with devilish looks... Karma. Huh. I'm starting to think I understand why people say he lives up to his name.

"What are you saying to my wife?" Karma asks, eyebrow twitching. "I'm not so indecent as you make me out to be, maid-cafe addict."

The two of them bicker a bit, and then the argument ends with Terasaka being dragged by the collar by his girlfriend.

The night passes by quickly, and I was only too happy to change out of my wedding dress into a shorter, black Audrey dress and get out of my high heels as the reception ended. My happiness came to an end, because I was hit with the realization that I'm going to my new home with Karma.


End file.
